femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Sinclair (Devious Maids)
Opal Sinclair (Joanna P. Adler) was a recurring villainess from the second season of Devious Maids. Backstory Opal was the live-in maid for Dahlia and Nicholas Deering, but unbeknownst to Nicholas, she had a secret crush on Dahlia. Knowing this, and feeling neglected by Nicholas, Dahlia had an affair with Opal sometime in 1999. On their way to a luncheon, Dahlia told Nicholas about her affair with Opal, and this distracted Nicholas while he was driving, resulting in him running over and killing seven-year-old Barrett Powell, the son of Evelyn and Adrian Powell. Opal learns of the accidental death when Dahlia tells her, but Nicholas prevented her from telling the Powells. One evening, Dahlia threatened to tell everything, leading to Nicholas and Opal chasing after her. As displayed in the first scenes of the season opener, "An Ideal Husband," Dahlia appeared to have fallen over a bridge to her death, but as revealed in the episode, "Betrayal," Dahlia cruelly berated Opal, stating that their relationship was "an experiment" and that she was disgusted by her, while also boldly admitting that she used Opal to make Nicholas jealous. In a fit of rage, Opal pushed Dahlia over the bridge, killing her, in front of Nicholas and her young son, Ethan. In the following episode, "Night, Mother," it was revealed that Opal prevented Nicholas from calling the police that night, doing so by blackmailing him to keep her and Ethan at his home and putting Ethan in his will, or she'd call the police over Nicholas' accident. Events 15 years later, Nicholas arrives home with new love (and main protagonist) Marisol Suarez, and during the season, Opal constantly antagonizes her and tries to get her out of the house. In one instant, Opal left Dahlia's earrings for Marisol to put on, hoping it would enrage Nicholas. It is suspected by Marisol that Opal and Nicholas had an affair, and that Ethan could be Nicholas' son. In the episode, "Crimes of the Heart," Opal tells Marisol that Ethan was the product of being raped, but this was a lie cooked up by her and Nicholas to prevent her from finding out the truth. However, Opal's affair with Dahlia is found out by Marisol, and Opal is kicked out after Marisol gives Nicholas an ultimatum in the aforementioned episode, "Betrayal." In the end of that episode, an enraged Opal drives off in Ethan's car and runs over Nicholas, while giving one last glance to see if he's dead (Nicholas survived). Death In the episode, "You Can't Take It With You," Opal receives a call from Marisol, stating that she saw security video of her leaving the house after Nicholas went out jogging, and demands to meet with her. At the Deering home, the confrontation becomes violent when Opal pulls out her gun with intent on killing Marisol, but Ethan walks in and stops his mother, all while confessing that he witnessed Opal kill Dahlia. Marisol goes to phone the police, only for Opal to retrieve her gun and point it at Marisol. Instead of shooting Marisol, though, Opal points the gun at herself and commits suicide. Trivia *Opal Sinclair has drawn comparisons to Mrs. Danvers, the villainess from the 1940 Hitchcock film, Rebecca. *Opal Sinclair is also similar to fellow Lifetime villainess Laura Stevens and Peyton Lane, the recurring villainess from Designated Survivor. All of them had married women as the objects of their affection, and resorted to murder when they were rejected by the women they loved. One difference is that Laura was unsuccessful in her attempt; both Opal and Peyton successfully murdered their crushes/lovers. Gallery Opal DM 2.07.png|The evil Opal after running over Nicholas Opal DM 2.11.png|Opal pointing her gun at Marisol Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Maid Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Suicide Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot